All Is Right
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Chad and Sonny have kept their relationship a secret, but when they perform a song together will their secret be out? What will happen if their secret gets out? For Mia!Channy/fluff/one-shot


**Authors Note: This Story is for one of the best writers out there, and my friend, Mia Turner! I still don't owe her enough for helping me, so here ya go Mia! Please review because they make me feel awesome(:**

**EDIT:: The song in here is not mine! It's called "At The Beginning", enjoy the song(:**

* * *

"You ready?" Chad asked, waiting outside of door's frame.

Sonny looked in the mirror once more, and put a curl in its place. She tuned to him, looked back at the mirror and walked over to him.

"Yeah, still so nervous though." Sonny admitted, letting out a deep breath.

"They're just nerves, they'll go away." Chad assured her, taking her left hand in his.

"I know but this is huge!" Sonny smiled.

"That's true, but we are Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!" Chad told her.

"Thanks Chad, you really know how to make me feel better." Sonny thanked, running her hand once more through her thick curls.

"Hey, stop messing with your curls. The curls are too cute to mess up." Chad teased.

"Sorry!" Sonny said.

Then one of the stage men walked up to the pair, "Chad and Sonny, are you guys ready?"

The pair looked at each other, they both smiled and Chad said, "Yeah. Ready as we'll ever be."

"Okay, well you guys best get up to the stage. The crowd is insane!" The stage guy told them before scurrying off.

Chad looked at the guy leave and turned his attention back to Sonny, "We should go already."

"Yeah, sure." Sonny said.

Chad interlocked his left hand with hers while they walked up the stage. When they got up to the stage Chad felt Sonny trembling next to him. When he looked down at her, he saw her blinking more and taking deeper breaths. He pulled her to the side for a moment before they had to go up.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"No! Chad this was a mistake, I cannot go up there!" Sonny said to him frantically, fear evident in her eyes.

Chad made sure he grabbed both of her hands and Sonny looked into his blue eyes.

"Look Sonny, I believe in you. I don't get how you're so nervous. You worked on _So Random!_, you've been on so many shows for guest appearances, and even on_ Mackenzie Falls_!" Chad said while Sonny had a smiles forming on her face, "Your voice is absolutely amazing and nobody could top it. You have such an amazing talent and you should show it off here, this night."

"You really think I have a good voice?" Sonny asked, blushing.

"Yes and so talented in everything you do." Chad said, "Even if you first dealt with audiences because of _Chuckle City_."

Sonny squeezed both if his hands, "Thank you so much Chad, you've really made me feel so much more confident!"

"Hey, that's a boyfriend's job isn't it?" Chad asked, giving her a smirk and eye brow raise.

"I guess so, and I think that job suits you very well!" Sonny teased, giving a huge smile.

Chad did a small hair flip and said, "I know! I earned a Tween Choice award for my role as _'Best Boyfriend in a Drama'_."

"Don't push it Chad!" Sonny chuckled.

"Why, you like it when I do that."

"True, but not right now." Sonny said.

"Fine I'll stop, for today!" Chad replied.

"Fine!" Sonny playfully replied.

"Good!"

"Good!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?" Sonny asked, using Chad's line.

"Of course, are you good for this?" Chad questioned, referring to their duet.

Sonny took a look at the stairs and nodded, "Yeah I think I am!"

He led her to the stairs, grabbed a microphone from a lighting assistant and nudged her to go up. She walked up the small light of stairs, and stage crews were telling her all sorts of instructions. Sonny looked down at her white, sequined gown and took one last deep breath before hearing the sound of the piano keys.

Sonny put the microphone to her mouth and started walking out onto the stage, "

W_e were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_ "

The moment she walked out onto the stage, the applause of the crowd was insane. Sonny couldn't keep smiling at them all; when she saw Chad walk out from the side her grin widened. When the crowd saw the way Sonny was looking at Chad, the screams and applause got louder.

Chad, in his black tuxedo, walked across the stage singing his lyrics, "

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_ "

Sonny remembered that next they both got mix their voices in unison. She started walking more across the stage as they both started singing, "

_And Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_"

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

Sonny then started hers and after paused, "

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_ "

"_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true," _Chad sang out, standing in front of Sonny now.

Sonny and Chad then interlocked their hands, that weren't holding their microphones, and sang as if it was just them alone, "

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Sonny couldn't stop smiling when Chad was singing to her, "

_And Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_Like me alone in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_  
_And… "_

Sonny kept that high note while Chad kept singing,_ "_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing "_

Then Sonny intervened and they both walked toward the front of the stage; letting their hands unlock from the others grip, "

_Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing " _

Then Sonny took his hand back with hers and took back his gaze, "

_At the beginning with you._ "

After Sonny ended the song, they both moved their microphones to their side; they still kept that intense gaze. The crowd clapped, not only for their remarkable performance, but for Chad and Sonny as individual people. Chad and Sonny also got a standing ovation, but then the crowd suddenly became quiet. Sonny Munroe had reached up to kiss Chad on the lips.

Chad and Sonny had kept their relationship a secret for weeks, not wanting the press to know because everyone would think it was a publicity stunt. Chad dropped his microphone and picked up Sonny with both arms and twirled her around, stick keeping their lips connected. Sonny was wrapped up in the moment that she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing them closer than before.

When the couple both needed air, Chad set her down and Sonny unwrapped her arms from around his neck. They both looked lovingly into each others eyes, and hugged. The crowd started to awe and coo over how cute they were together, while others started taking pictures and started tweeting about what happened.

"You do realize they know now." Sonny told him, blushing.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we did this as a team." Chad said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Same and I'm glad it's you and not anyone else." Sonny said, grinning.

Chad leant down to capture her lips one more time, and he ran a hand through her thick curls. All was right with the world, or at least in the _Channy _world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like?(: This is by far my favorite one-shot to write. I hope you liked it as much as I did! Please leave a review(: Reviews may not mean anything to the people reading this, but they mean everything and more to the author! Thanks for reading!:D**


End file.
